Gods
=1 Gods, powers, and their magic= 1.1 Elder Gods Guddjur God of Beasts; Horned One; one of the elder gods. He iis the manifestation of the animals without voice--and can be exceedingly violent against Named beings (human etc) who displease him. Guddjur finds followers in half-beasts like centaurs; and fearful sacrifice from anyone who hunts his charges. Manifests as shadows just out of LOS a rumbling grunting beast where the viewer can see trees shaking as he makes his way--never quite glimpsing his true form Wraecca the Wretch; god of the outcast. Manifests as good a protector of refugees. Manifests as evil god of thugees and highwaymen. Forms and symbols crows or vultures; a starving dog; old woman or man with a cart; (symbol animals tattered cloak a pair of worn shoes bottom of the foot) Definitively in opposition to things representing law and order towns and nobles. Can be seen alongside war and famine gods (not siding with them per say but harvesting their results) Deorgyden daughter of Guddjur; a goddess most seen in the form of deer and other antlered beasts; her heart was stolen by the demigod Draefend the Hunter; and their offspring is said to be the "half-creatures" centaur eletaur elkataur etc. He/it (?) break the rule in that even Guddjur's thought process is incomprehensible to other gods a force of nature--an angry one. How he has a daughter? thinking about it. I'm thinking Guddjur also had sons but the other gods killed them and wear them as pelts--pissing him off rightlyda1 It has a certain poetic brutality. I have loosely defined set of marriages between Dwarven god and mountain goddess Elf and trees/forest Man and the sea. But I think the tree goddess got a divorce. I think Guddjur will manifest in were-things as well. Haven't written too much about them in my journals; be they're rare minor demigods... sort of like Zeus's numerous progeny. The nature goddess "Mortrae" Elfenbride is similar to the animal god in that 'she' too is unintelligible to thinkingda2 species--once elves could commune with Her but that ended after the Fires. Now she is an angry goddess swift to strike those who bring axe or fire to her home. How is she distinct from the animal god? More plant-focused? Yessir. Might even consider her (Mother-Tree... Mortrae) dead with orphaned goddesses of each surviving wood--each with a chip on their shoulder but better able to speak with humans. I think I've left - forested areas... Bene Regesh daughters of rage something like that. Hmmm. So is she actually gone? On the fence on that. I wrote the earliest myth having her die due to the Elves using fire magic and her destruction wreaking havoc on the Elves themselves. Yeah I'm going with dead; Her powers divided amongst her children; and her bereft widower Bubba God of the Elves (name TBD) gone quite mad. As a PC elf especially a cleric or magic-user your DM can eff with you inadvertent bouts of madness and on the plus side power boosts. Trying to think of which god got trapped in the sword... for my intelligent sword kingdom. Huh. The god is in the sword? That or a demigod. Considering its power and that it can hold dominion over a country I thought it fair. He or she is a minor deity who must have pissed off a major. But that's all I have in my head so far. Oriri The Creator Goddess (First ) Dynongoed God Of Men Cryfder God Of Strength Llywiwr The Navigator Pescaras God Of Fishing MORDEA Mother Sea (separated from God of Men) Toemb God/ess Of Writing Aurtreth God Of Trade Ripathrael the Harvester ALVRGOED God Of Elves Daughters Of Rage demigoddesses of forests Aelandea Deity Of Art Cenoteh Deity Of Freshwater BOSCDEA Nature Goddess (deceased) DVARGGOED God Of Dwarves Adfyr Goddess Of Fire/ Hearth Ferrerfar Smith God STANDEA Stone Goddess (wed to Dwarfgod) Meddgave God Of Wine ECNIS The Eternal (First ) ESTRAGOS Havok (First ) UBILAZ Evil; Of Orkic Wraecca God Of Exiles Hulemork God Of Dark Fuma the obscurer GUDDJAR God Of Beasts Deorgyden Deer Goddess Dragfen The Hunter Arthsark Berserk; Changer MOTpatre Father Death (bound to MOTmatre...dual god) Ecplega God Of Battle Glory Rotlic God Of Decay MOTmatre Mother Death NYRTIA Mother Of Time (First ) Engynar The Fool Luck God E/Y/ E The AllThing founder deity (Ao? ...not a deity with a real following) Oriri created the rest? The short version is that Oriri creates the good stuff (/ or so)... Estragos (havok chaos) gets jealous and creates children of his own... Death etc. What's your rationale behind gods for the specific races? goddess of creation was thwarted by havok in trying to make children... until she hooks up with eternity who gives the first three children E/D/Man a dram of immortality (life spans) to at least delay Time and Havoc/decay Havoc gets jealous and gathers up the scraps of the previous creations to make orks monsters etc. So he has a son Ubilaz/evil along with Guddjar a sort of animalistic stepchild who protects all the other nonsentients. and births Death(s) to make sure nobody stays eternal. (sorry Time and Havoc/entropy/decay birth Death) So the gods of humans/elves/dwarves are the first three children? Yes with a caveat... technically Guddjar's charges (non-thinking animals) were in existence first. But the Creator goddess considered them failed attempts. Hm. Was she trying to create a race of gods? Does she think of mortals as a success or is she still trying? Well she's finding her Children's children rather horrifying. They keep killing each other. In fact that's where dragons come in they were the angels (powers) of the gods sent to "referee" the mortalsda3 . be not. Did the dragons have other ideas? Yep. The Sea Dragons got so pissed with humanity's disrespect for them or the rules they tried to kill off mankind. Men and the sentient whales won. The dwarves got their dragons hooked on crack. I think the elves actually got along with theirs. But they had worse problems to deal with. 1.1.1 Death Family… hayz A whacked out idea for the mythical underword of Cetemar Death is husband and wife. The dead are children born to them. They let other gods "adopt" keeping the most evil (they were the most fertile--sending more to death) close to them in "hell." Or Mom and Dad Death's Basement. Hey meant to tell you I digged that death idea you posted the husband and wife one. Yeah. That's my first real foray into the religion element. Lots of countries can come from that. 1.1.1.1 Rules of Entering Death The suicide one wow that's dark. I almost think the Deaths would have to have some form of underworld trial for each case. Really fun story concept... possibly world-affecting depending on who swallowed the poisonda4 . ways to voluntarily enter the underworld. Suicide; or killing a dragon--and finding a way to follow its soul to the gates of death (of which there is one way). A dragon die but as an an embodied force of the elder gods is not a child of Death. 1.2 Minor Deities 1.2.1 Engynar the Fool with his dogs (or cats monkeys pigeons var.) Mala and Bona... good and bad luck; patron god of the gambler the adventurer anyone about to take a chance. Common phrase for losing "Bit by the dog" or "Shat on by the monkey" Oook oook. -) Winning The dog hunts! Bona caught a rabbit! 1.2.2 Other gods… with toli Gasric " the Rager" God of Wild Animals; in harsh opposition to most sentient species. Rabengott "Carrion God" "the Feeder" God of rot and decay... actually a kind of needed god. Starting to work out a pantheon that splits along a Trinity Sentient; Animal; and Elements... not sure where plants fit; probably elemental 1.2.3 The god trapped in the sword *PING* teeny-tiny light bulb just went on I know which god is trapped as the intelligent sword. The "Prometheus" god the one that let mortals discover that magic could be found around them--rather than just begged from the gods. It verily pissethed off the greater gods mightily. Nice. I love the Prometheus legend. Are there wizards and such (or cultists) trying to free Prom? I imagine that the location is a secret. I think Prom pulled this stunt before he really had followers to miss him. He is not absent at all just trapped. His "packet" of powers curiosity discovery rule-breaking are still very much in effect. The greater gods couldn't take that away without lobotomizing their children--what is sentience without questions? So his deeds are a secret? Essentially so. And being proud Prom is most pissed off about that. His sibling has to be Toemb--and she realized she needs to keep her trap shut. My bias would be for them to be known to mortals to some degree. Great story seed. (cross-post) I think there's a legend out there definitely. And be a toast to Prom at the wrong inn gets you into a fight with some clerics. See if I were a wizard and knew the being responsible for my powers being around at all was imprisoned or otherwise hindered I'd make it my life's work to find and free him. This not be a universal impulse. ;-) I like the thread of thought. I think a small cult could be attempting to answer that question what happened?. But the legend is so far back... we're talking Austreopithecus (sp) comparatively speaking. ttyl "Aitamagia" father of magic. Like Mother Nature (RIP) Aitamagia's god-portfolio is up for grabs. The other gods considered giving out magic (to men especially) the equivalent of giving a circular saw to a toddler. Gods of Elves and Dwarfs had introduced it slowly painstakingly through the stones and trees. I need a name that says "I'm handing out fireworks at an elementary school" not "and I shall bestow magic upon the people"... too pompous. More Loki less Merlin Some ideas http//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CategoryTrickster_gods yeah was about to jump there. Was trying Google Translate using "thief trickster" "Azeban" has a nice ring to itda5 . Not bad at all. I just need to "phoneticize/misspell" it enough so that its source is obscured. I'm trying hard to avoid actual real references. It is quite obscure though. Weird Gwyddion covers the portfolio the most. magician hero trickster... be a spider could be the associated animal regardless. Secret messages in webs? Well this did get me thinking about a "bug" deity. 1.3 God suggestions… toli Engynar the Fool with his dogs (or cats monkeys pigeons var.) Mala and Bona... good and bad luck; patron god of the gambler the adventurer anyone about to take a chance. Common phrase for losing "Bit by the dog" or "Shat on by the monkey" Winning Bona caught a rabbit! or The dog hunts! so are you looking for minor dieties today? deities gods of the home and hearth Yup fishing for different looks. Gotta have a "hearth" something yes. God of the dry season when it wakes the hot breat of the god drys the planes when it sleeps the water can reclaim it breath god of falling leaves helps with ripening fruit not entirely fond of harvast prefers things to be over ripe Interesting! seems like a regional "aspect" of a r harvest god concept? god of the dancing flame ... God of Rot? Minor deity cousin of Death? not rot... just life over stuffed overgrowth? Hmmmm... leans towards a Nature goddess. Like it. god of mud helps mix the elements patron of change eraser of tracks Muuk God of Mud mire... orkik feel. god of wellsprings good luck and fresh water springs Clean water god... strong candidate. patron of the pond life on the border of water and air god of summons letters and writs potentially translocation or god of the written letter god of books? YES. oh definitely. Already wrote that down. not named yet. But a huge element of differentiation between cultures. god of stories and tales priests of this god have the power of truth anything they say will be taken as true with their god's backing god of steadfast structure As for "summons" thinking of a God of Oaths... a very law and order kind of deity in opposition to Wraecca patron of stone and resposible for stability Stone is a major... god of architecture/building? be a good minor god of mist keeper of hidden things refresher and low paths god of shoes? (x) the Obscurer... patron saint of thieves spies and prey god of caves keeper of the dark hollow sibling to the hearth god focused on animals painter's god god of colors ... Yes. was just thinking that. Probably high in the Orkik pantheon God of Arts? god of dance and music god of the part a real party spirit Samildanach master of the arts *part +y yours? what language? Celtic "Samildánach lldánach sam together; il many; dán art.Master of all the arts an epithet of Lug Lámfhota" Already existing god? Or did you make the name? existing celtic god god of the lift? god of strength and building? body building God of physical prowess... interesting. god of the market god of tithes? God of gold commerce debt tithes exchange... er uh be even slavery trade in general as long as things are traded the god is happy Yep... a (N) god. "Just pay me" god of climbing both mountains and society God of travel? quests? Although it seems to be getting covered. Got to take a count of all them. god of adventure Ecghplaga = God of Swordplay... the din of combat not the gore per say? god of the sound of combat of the fervor? god of the art of sword play? god of the duel? god of adrenaline Yeah. All of that glory in the struggle god of the struggle! ahem. glory in the struggle God of love/passion works for both sword play and outside the arena God of children the aged? Might be covered child of time and nature god of the life cycle I need a Zeus/Thor... god of weather. But in this case actually a "minor" rather than a "major" perhaps the japanese take thunder brothers god of lightning strikes a few gods of clouds? I like it. And let me get this one down before I forget Whoever the Harvest deity is he/she is a bastard child of the god of men and nature... because domesticated plants are really Nature enslaved right? nature tamed perhaps an elvish god of nature and a human earth godess? Oh yes that's the racial pairing of the upper pantheon Mother Nature died when the majority of her forests burnt down Her powers divided amongst her children; and her bereft widower Bubba God of the Elves (name TBD) gone quite mad. As a PC elf especially a cleric or magic-user your DM can eff with you inadvertent bouts of madness and on the plus side power boosts. Dwarfgod married to Stonegoddess; Mangod married to Seagoddess... (but He's really been cheating on her a lot); Elfgod married to Naturegoddess (now widowed). The pantheon starts to spin a wee bit out of control without a chart. 1.4 Dragons 1.4.1 Physics of flight and fire … toli that is a facinating prospect it would make the dragons even more dangerous in death than in life. Absolutely... and would explain "evil" vs. "good" dragons... that old trope. It would be much more complex if one draconic species required uranium while another kept their internal furnace burning by gulping down lava lightning or even a giant one that used its wings and skin as a massive solar panel. I always found the D+D dragon sorting a bit "Crayola" absolutely... another friend suggested that dragons would be a part of the natural ecology... starting necessary forest fires... I think I'll have them. They'll be a bit smaller Wood or Coal drakes something like that. a whole dragon genus rather than just alpha entities would be neat. But the Uranumus... those effers would be huge. I'd follow a general rule whatever a nuclear sub weighs... put wings on it and call it a day. the flight dynamics for something that ... is the world atmosphere super dense? or do they have atomic flight? Well they'd have atomic power... and a whole lot of wing span to lift off. Not enough of a math whiz to totally justify that... but within the realm of fantasy physics for me. I'd have them pay a price for breathing hellfire... slower weakened flight. essentially infinite energy unless they bleed some it off... let the "reactor" get cool. I like it conceptually and it bugs me scientifically when I'm not a work I'll see if I can dig up somethings about animal flight. Once thing I've been playing around with is why do things have to be slow? I think Alien is much scarier because the creatures are lithe and fast at sizes. Agreed I think they could be incredibly fast but a thing of such mass would have to become more awkward when trying to tighten its flight path on a smaller target. A dragon could raze a city but might have problems getting that one particular knight if he was going at full speed... like trying to grab a gnat while driving your car mph totally fair the main reason that small bugs are hard to grab is because of the wind force that you generate when reaching for them knocks them aside. . If you want to somehow get these beasts off the ground allow any cheat possible I thought of ... a. "thrusters" flaps of skin near the belly that can let out jets of superheated gas from the "furnace" b. gliding. be some of these beasts live in the mountain for a reason. They need to jump off a cliff to get enough lift... c. natural petroleum/av gas (if it helps)... the organics they consume adds a combustible? ... oh and they're ly immune to their own fire hence blast from the thrusters can create an air balloon effect under the wings. Sorry "hot" air balloon... They could have flight bladders thatg fill with hot gas to help keep them afloat hot air baloon style I like the idea of venting super heated gas to fly it means that in part they need to fly to keep from over heating and that a dragon flight can also be seem coming because of the changes in the wind. And for the tall but agile issue... back to the thrusters... steering! for targeting small prey I'm imagining the dragon venting super heated gas to accelerate around the battle field and yes that would be amazing to see. fighter jet style manuvering 'dragons are atomic fighter jets' thats the short hand I built in my mind I'm not sure if that fits your world persay... but it could be awesome Again... the creature pays a price (cooling the furnace); so it must use it judiciously. Also think of why a dragon might breathe ram-jet... extra larynx to pump air straight down to the thrusters. it sounds neat I kinda went for coolest thing I could think of I don't know enough about jet engines to push it farther. trust me you know more than I do... but what I can see is why other species felt the need to wipe out this type of dragon. I also imagine it might not be the flying that would be the problem (considering our infinite engine)... getting off the ground and up to speed? each dragon lair would have so much scorched earth around it from the dragons taking off and accelerating it would make most other races enthusiastic to eliminate them. Mostly because living near a rocket launch site is no fun. And these big ones my gut says they'd want a glide/jump off point. The amount of energy to get off of flat ground? be a mesa? I need to look up where uranium naturally accumulates... Yes a mesa. Something up high a la "Up" this just blew my mind - http//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_nuclear_fission_reactor Nice. Then it's completely natural to have giant flying lizard reactors. its cool - I like the idea of atomic lode stones 1.4.2 Dragons’ Demise How the marine dragons died: I'm beginning to think the people might have rescued it. My myth-history have a bloody war between the Cete and marine dragons. The Cete won. Another "math-ish" fantasy problem drachae solari obsidae. Giant black solar collecting dragons; presuming they are efficient batteries how big could they be? giant solar pannel wings and then they store the electrical energy in their body? hmm I guess it depends how dense they store the energy Yup! And these are "good" dragons comparatively speaking... Building a myth around the nuke- dragons dying causing a nuclear winter and the solari somehow casting enough light to end it. My world is not a happy one one might surmise. if they were powered by the sun I suspect they would be gliders and coudl potentially cause strife by covering the sun for small villages for weeks while they hover or if they are indeed good then they could have bioacid batteries and they spend time each day charging it floating around Yep... Enough of them could cause a regional crop failure. Also reading a book on Krakatoa Tsungka (sp) to see how many Hiroshima level dragon explosions would be needed also to get a rough count of craters on the Drachenglas Plains cool thats a lot of awesome detail My nerd "aha" moment the Gulf War oil well burnings had a negligible climate effect because a. They were ejecting material high enough and b. weren't dumping it fast enough. You need volcanoes meteors nukes-- or in this case nuke dragons to pull off a "winter." dragon migration could fuel the seasons nuke dragon migrate in? summer - gliders float over? winter ---- da1Guddjur’s sons worn as pelts da2Death of the tree goddess da3Dragons as angels; and their demise da4Rules of death; suicide complications; necromancers da5Azeban … Azhaben? God in sword? Category:Pantheons